camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter West
Hunter Anderson West is a Greek demigod son of Artemis and a mortal named Gregory West. When Hunter came of age he was recruited as an Archer of Apollo by Apollo himself on Artemis' request, eventually becoming one of the sergeants in his army. Hunter is lovers with a maiden of Aphrodite named Amber, a daughter of Eirene History Early Life Hunter was born in the early 1990's in Alaska, and born from a meeting of the minds between Artemis and a mortal man named Gregory West. Unlike Athena's children who are born through a meeting of the minds and each others intellect, Hunter was born through Artemis and Gregory's love of hunting, sport and loyalty. He was named Hunter to honour his mother. From the age of 8, Hunter and his dad would take weekly hunting trips in several of Alaska's forests. Visit from Apollo At the age of 18, Hunter was visited one evening by Apollo and several of his Archers. It was on this situation that Apollo lied to Hunter, telling him it was his skills in archery and hunting that had drawn them to recruiting him, when in actuality he had agreed to help keep Hunter safe for Artemis. Apollo invited Hunter to join them, even promising to let him explore any forest he wished to. Meeting his mother Hunter was surprised when Apollo gave him a task to scour the Mojave Desert on his own, being told he needed archers with unique hunting skills. After hours of hunting for a 'unconventional monster' lurking in the desert, he found a young woman standing and waiting for him a hundred yards away, with the same auburn hair as him. Asking if she was the monster he was sent to hunt, the woman revealed herself as Artemis. Surprised why the goddess of the hunt had come to visit him, Artemis asked him why he believed he was so talented in hunting, why he had been recruited by Apollo to begin with. Catching on to Artemis questions, Hunter asked Artemis if she knew his dad Gregory. After Artemis told him she knew Gregory quite well, Hunter, knowing he might offend the goddess greatly, asked if she was his mother. Becoming a Sergeant Still wanting to prove himself one of Apollo's Archers, and not just recruited for being Artemis' son, Hunter asked Apollo for an important, life risking task. Personality Like his father and his mother, Hunter is often reserved and calm, both traits he gained from his years of hunting. He often hates being away from the woodlands for too long, but accepts that now that he is an Archer of Apollo, Apollo's orders and those of his lieutenant come after his own desires. Appearance Hunter is described as tall and muscular, with dark auburn hair and dark brown eyes. As an archer of Apollo, he displays a golden aura that becomes more pronounced the more sunlight is exposed to him. Also as an Archer of Apollo and an immortal, Hunter stopped ageing when he was around 25 years old. Powers and Abilities General Abilities * ADHD * Dyslexia (formerly) Demigod Abilities * Animal communication ** Animal control Archer of Apollo Abilities * Immortality: After swearing Apollo's oath, Hunter gained immortality. However he still aged physically until he reached his mid-20s, like the rest of Apollo's Archers. * Enhanced Strength: Hunter became far stronger than a normal demigod after becoming one of Apollo's archers, even succeeding a Hunter of Artemis * Lie Detection: Hunter is able to sense when someone is lying to him. * Omnilingualism: Hunter is able to communicate in any language and dialect he wants. Weapons * A modified bow and arrow Relationships Family Gregory Hunt Gregory managed to raise Hunter well, giving him the same respect for nature and the hunt as him and Artemis. From the age of 8, Gregory took Hunter on weekly hunting trips, teaching him hunting techniques and patience. Artemis Although Artemis hadn't met Hunter until he joined the Archers of Apollo in his early 20's, she still kept an eye on her son, even sending her own hunters to hunt monsters close to Gregory and Hunter's home. She had only told Zoe Nightshade and Thalia Grace of her children's existence. Romances Amber Like many of his fellow Archers, Hunter is in a relationship with one of Aphrodite's Maidens. Amber for her part, doesn't care if Hunter is Artemis' son, and the two often find their situation humorous. Aphrodite has kept a particular eye on Amber and Hunter considering Hunter is the son of her rival Artemis, as well as using them as leverage against Artemis. Allies Archers of Apollo Knowing she couldn't protect Hunter forever, Artemis reluctantly asked Apollo to find him and recruit him as one of his Archers. Maidens of Aphrodite Like many of Apollo's Archers, Hunter ended up together with one of Aphrodite's Maidens named Amber, a daughter of Eirene. Category:Demigod Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Artemis Category:Archers of Apollo Category:Immortals